Fun in the swamplands
by jackoxookiesleft 4 dead
Summary: just a oneshot' beetween nick and ellis.a doodle more like rated M for future chapters. the swamplands and better hiding places nick and ellis tend to get ,themselfs into trouble.


:the swamplands part 1:

ellis/nick just a small'oneshot'

pov :mix beetween 3person and 1 person

"okey people lets go!" the conman shouted out to everyone but mainly to

the youngest of the group the runt ellis,who wore a blue cap and black jeans that snugged nicely

around his body and a yellow tee

with a logo on it,stating "hell to all!' YEE HAW!"fitting him right ,his course outfit

got glances from the others when they all first had met but was soon shrugged off soon later.

"alright we got cha' nick!"

the four passed threw a grubby swamp like place "god damn' man its chilly here-"

"shud it overalls!" "before you get us all killed" ellis looked away with a pouty

face rochelle the girl of the group looked over to nick and whispered to his ear "dont

you think your being to rough on him" nick haden't said anything but rolled his eyes in the

other direction and looked to her "look rach its all hes pulling us into gonna get us fucking

killed by godamn ZOMBIES! so i really dont need this SHIT!" a sudden slap on his head

made him look to his right to coach,more of a fatherly leader of the group "watch it nick.."

is all the older man said ellis was further above the three as he haden't heard anything but ,

nick would of had known better than that..."muddman!" rochelle shouted as coach proceeded

taking one behind him out with a axe and rochelle got rid of the rest in front of them

leaving ellis and nick to carry for the back "nick to yer' right!" ellis shouted to nick ,

nick shot to his right killing off common and throwing a molotov to the near by charger

and hunter that wanted to pounce them or beat them to death all in all ,they had there hands

full,"OKAY WHOS READY FOR THE MAIN COURSE!" coach shouted as he slashed his way threw the common

and proceeded ahead but in the distance a tank could be heard "TANK!" rochelle shouted

as she started running forward,right behind coach and ellis had shot off the last infected

"we dont need this shit!" nick shouted as he ran as well looking ahead of him to see

ellis limping "move your ass overalls!" the tank was yelling behind them now leaving

goosebumps on them and making them all dart forward "for christ's sake!" nick pushed passed to where

the limping ellis was and heaved him up over his shoulder "nick i can handle it!" "not now overalls"

rochelle and coach were landing shots on the furious beast "go on ahead!" coach yelled "coach catch!"

rochelle yelled as she threw a gascan to coach he tossed it and sending the tank on fire as nick and

ellis had made it to the safe house that was a bit further ahead "come on come on into the safe house people!"

nick shouted to the outside ro shooting and popping a boomer on her way then finding his side was rejoned by rochelle and coach...

"here coach let me patch you up'" ro said to the heaving man who sat down on the couch "thanks roch"

she simply smiled and attended to wrapping gause around one of his leggs and the rest upon his arms and shoulders ,

she was left caring for coach to not even notice the other two,nick sits umong the table and pulls out his first aid

and starts wrapping around his forearm to look up see ellis holding his stomache he continues wrapping to then hear soft

heavy breathing "does it hurt that bad..?" nick looks up to ellis "no not at all' its good im fine'"

nick sighs and gets off of the table and walks over to ellis,the younger looks up to the conman"come on dont play me...i know better then that.."

"now...tell me where it hurts.." ellis's hands drop to his sides as he points to his chest and to his stomache "okay...was that so hard..?" the conman jokes as he

walks back over to the table and grabs his first aid "okay...you..know nick you dont have to care for me n all' i can do that myself-"

"ellis if you could you wouldent be in this position now..now stop godamin protesting and do as i say .."now..take your shirt off" -wha?"

ellis says as nick looks at him coldley "do it..." a slight blush is spread across ellis's face as he starts removing his shirt ..

********************************************************************"

e-ellis..?..i think you might have a fever.." ellis *sighed _he doesn'nt notice..?..no_.. "y-yeeh' i g-gus so'.."

nick placed his hand upon ellis's hot forehead the younger's face showed a bright red streek as nick moved his hand on different parts of his forehead the two where closer,

than what the two had ever probley had since this whole infection thingy , they where but from nose to nose ,breathing becoming more difficult and heavy the more

things moved on,

ellis looked at nick in his eyes now as nick looked down from where he was, "what is it..tell me overalls-" nick was stopped in his tracks when a pair of lips met with his

by his shirt vest as ellis pulled nick closer in the kiss,nick protested but ellis strong clapse on him had him good when the younger felt the conman , soon

relax underhim he deepend the kiss and nick kissed the younger back and pushed him away lightly...

"ellis...what the hell.." he rolled his eyes and looked away but somewhere on the depths of the conman a blush was shown."not now..overalls" looking to his right where rochelle was still healing coach not paying the two any mind _thank god _nick thought,he had finished

patching himself and ellis not too much later and coach had decided it was probley best to stay the night there,now that it was getting

dark out side and by the time they reached there next check point,or near it,it would probley be night fall..

and "infected lurk more at night anyways" said the older man and then walking twards the back of the safe house entering a room probley to look for

first aid or beds the place was scanned, throughly and one bed room was in it along with a sit in room entering the safe house more like a small den or living room with a couch

and a bathroom and a kitchen,they had made bets on the room in a game of cards suggested by rochelle where she found in a old shoe box,and declaired to help who gets the room and fortunetly

nick the conman won it. leaving ro and coach puffy faces but where soon forgotton when coach found a box of old chocolate found in the kitchen

cabniet,and rochelle finding her sanctuary when the water was running in the bathroom leaving ellis shining his gun on the couch and nick in the other

room finding his own peace.

okay...so thats all i got so far more like a small doodle beetween them two and yes! this is my first one ever posted here

just for fun and i hope its okay let me know what you think im not afraid of crizism so just tell me,thanks for reading! oh n

p.s. ellis's shirt saying wasn't supposed to be joking him just to have fun and make you get the imppression ellis

is one crazy son of a bitch! xD so thnx 4 read again ! bye!~

-jack


End file.
